


They didn't have you (where I come from)

by tipitina



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, girl!steve - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipitina/pseuds/tipitina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A leur première rencontre, Capitaine America gifla Tony trois fois.<br/>La première fois pour détourner le regard de Tony Stark de sa - certes généreuse – poitrine.<br/>La deuxième fois pour une remarque déplacée sur Howard, une histoire de bébés et de lignage. (Tony eut droit également à un coup de poing dans l’épaule de la part de Pepper : « Oh mon dieu ! Tony ! On ne demande pas à une jeune femme qui sort d’une hibernation de soixante-dix ans si elle est votre mère ou enceinte de votre père ! »)</p>
<p>Et la troisième fois, juste pour le plaisir de voir la joue de ce mufle rougir. Il la méritait surement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They didn't have you (where I come from)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



A leur première rencontre, Capitaine America gifla Tony trois fois.  
La première fois pour détourner le regard de Tony Stark de sa - certes généreuse – poitrine.  
La deuxième fois pour une remarque déplacée sur Howard, une histoire de bébés et de lignage. (Tony eut droit également à un coup de poing dans l’épaule de la part de Pepper : « Oh mon dieu ! Tony ! On ne demande pas à une jeune femme qui sort d’une hibernation de soixante-dix ans si elle est votre mère ou enceinte de votre père ! »)

Et la troisième fois, juste pour le plaisir de voir la joue de ce mufle rougir. Il la méritait surement. 

Mais deux jours plus tard, Steve ouvrit la porte avec un regard sceptique. Elle avait beau être dépourvue de pénis, elle n’en était pas moins un soldat et elle ne se laisserait pas abuser par ce regard penaud. Elle avait lu le dossier de Stark après tout. 

Et visiblement lui aussi, à en juger par le bouquet de violettes qu’il tenait devant lui tel un bouclier. 

— Je crois qu’on est parti du mauvais pied.  
—C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire.  
—Un peu d’indulgence ! Mon père m’a toujours raconté des histoires démentielles sur son ami le grand Capitaine America. Comment J’étais censé deviner que vous étiez une fille ! Puis connaissant le paternel, mes inquiétudes étaient légitimes.  
—Howard a toujours été un vrai gentleman avec moi, répliqua-t-elle avec défiance.  
—Ben vous êtes probablement bien la seule. Bref. Je sens que je vais pas y arriver. Donc voilà, je suis désolé. 

Il se gratta l’arrière de la nuque et lui tendit les fleurs maladroitement. Elle les accepta, parce qu’après tout, elle n’allait quand même pas gâcher un si joli bouquet juste par rancune et en un courant d’air, Tony Stark avait disparu.

*.*.*.*

—Et comment je suis censé faire la promotion des Avengers moi maintenant ? soupira Fury avec fatigue.  
—Est-ce qu’il est vraiment nécessaire de changer les choses ? S’étonna-t-elle.  
—Lui donner pas des idées, il en serait capable ! Vous êtes déjà une icone mais vous seriez encore plus légendaire si on faisait état de la vérité. Les petites filles du monde entier cherchent toujours un modèle. Si j’étais père, je m’assurerais que ma fille prenne Capitaine America comme exemple et pas Rihanna, monologua Stark, en s’incrustant dans la discussion.

Elle ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Rihanna ? Mais visiblement, ce fut mal interprété. Tony agita les mains.

— C’est un compliment !!

Elle haussa les épaules et se reconcentra sur le briefing. Vraiment Stark était bizarre.

*.*.*.*  
Elle était assise sur les bancs de la salle de gym quand Stark arriva sans prévenir. Il s’assit à ses cotés et lui tendit une bouteille d’eau. Elle accepta et en profita. Ca faisait des heures qu’elle s’entraînait, une petite pause était vraiment la bienvenue. 

—Ca va mieux ?  
—Je déteste devoir rester là à ne rien faire.  
—Fury est insupportable. Ca y est, les Avengers ont été officialisés, il devrait pouvoir nous laisser libres de nos mouvements. Je suis cloué au sol et ça m’énerve donc je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Puis j’ai pas l’habitude de recevoir des ordres mais bon…  
—Pourquoi avoir signé alors ?  
—Je sais pas. Ca avait l’air fun.  
—Et il n’y a vraiment que ça qui vous intéresse, n’est-ce pas Monsieur Stark ?

Il regarda au plafond avec une grimace, comme s’il venait de goûter quelque chose de très acide. 

—Vous êtes vraiment très différent de votre père, commenta-t-elle.  
—Je choisis de prendre ça comme un compliment, rit-il, amer. Il était très différent de ce que vous avez connu alors bon.  
—Howard a protégé mon secret, m’a fabriqué une armure d’homme pour que je continue ma mission. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de monde à l’époque qui l’aurait fait.  
—Ouais. Hourra pour le pater ! S’écria-t-il en se levant furieusement. En attendant, il ignorait ma mère quand ça l’arrangeait, détestait que je sois dans un périmètre trop proche de lui et avait plus d’affinités avec Johnny Walker qu’avec qui que ce soit. Donc excusez-moi, Captain, de pas vraiment chanter ses louanges. 

Tony soupira et releva un regard sombre et hanté. 

—Je vous laisse reprendre votre entraînement.

Steve resta là interloquée, incapable de réconcilier les deux images si opposées de l’homme qui avait été son ami.

*.*.*.*  
Malgré une pléiade de défauts, d’un brin de masochisme et des regards qui s’attardaient un peu trop, Tony ne faisait pas la différence entre Steve, Natasha et le reste de l’équipe. 

Il n’était pas plus protecteur, pas plus attentionné. Qu’elles soient des femmes n’influençaient en rien ses réflexes et ses actions et Steve en était reconnaissante. 

Même Bucky, qui avait été le gardien de son secret pendant si longtemps, jusque sur les champs de bataille, avait tendance à la surprotéger ou à faire un commentaire à la fin du combat. 

Tony volait, protégeait le périmètre, prenait soin de se débarrasser du surplus d’ennemis de tout le monde sans aucune préférence. 

Steve admirait tous les styles de combat de ses compagnons d’armes mais elle était d’autant plus impressionnée par Tony. Il semblait être partout à la fois, polyvalent et aux instincts aussi rapides que l’éclair. Steve adorait particulièrement se battre avec lui. Il y avait comme une osmose entre eux, un moment de compréhension totale où qu’ils n’avaient même pas besoin de se regarder pour comprendre le mouvement suivant de l’autre et l’assister, y contribuer aussi efficacement que si l’autre était un prolongement de son propre corps. 

Elle espérait vraiment qu’un jour, elle s’entende aussi bien avec Tony, que Capitaine America avec Iron Man.

*.*.*.*  
Steve n’avait jamais été femme à s’afficher. Il y avait toujours quelque chose en elle qui ne suffisait pas à la convaincre de sa féminité. Elle n’avait pas honte de son corps. Elle assumait tout à fait le fait de ne pas ressembler aux stéréotypes de la femme quelque fut l’époque. 

Mais ce soir-là, prisonnière de ses obligations, elle avançait, maladroite sur ses talons tout neufs. Que ne fallait-il pas faire pour aider les enfants ? Natasha impressionnait par son charisme et son regard perçant, divine dans une robe noire telle une seconde peau. 

Pepper l’accueillit chaleureusement, lui glissant un verre de vin dans la main. Sa tenue vert émeraude et hérissée mettait en valeur son joli teint de peau et ses cheveux roux. 

Steve vida le verre d’un trait et souhaita que son métabolisme lui permette d’en profiter un peu.

—Ah ! Steve ! Enfin ! s’exclama Tony en abandonnant ses interlocuteurs sans un regard en arrière.

Steve se sentit paniquer. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Tony lui prit la main doucement et se pencha à son oreille.

—Au secours ! Si je dois encore entendre le moindre commentaire sur la nouvelle politique de Stark Enterprises et mon double emploi du temps, je crois que je vais aller chercher mon armure et faire des ravages.

Steve laissa échapper un rire et Tony esquissa un sourire satisfait. Il fit glisser sa main dans la sienne, rejoignit ses côtés. Délicatement, Steve sentit une caresse, comme un courant d’air dans le creux de son dos et Tony l’entraîna vers la table des Avengers avec une subtilité et une courtoisie qui la laissa sans voix. 

—Je vais devoir demander à Fury qui a été assigné à votre garde-robe. Elle a fait un choix splendide, murmura-t-il à son oreille. 

Il effleura à peine sa main des lèvres et la laissa à sa place avec un sourire.

—Merci de votre secours, Captain. 

Steve ne s’était jamais senti aussi belle.

*.*.*.*  
Ses parents n’auraient jamais dû avoir une fille. Tout le monde avait cru qu’elle serait un garçon. Sarah, sa mère, avait eu très peu de nausées pendant le premier trimestre. Elle l’avait porté haut et son ventre était un peu pointu. Toutes les femmes de leur entourage avaient dit que sa mère aurait un garçon, lui offrant tout un tas de produits laitiers à manger pour le confirmer, malgré le peu d’approvisionnement à la ville. 

Le jour de sa naissance tout avait été préparé. Le bébé s’appellerait Steven Rogers en l’honneur du grand-père de Joseph. Alors quand la sage-femme tendit la petite fille à ses parents, ils avaient été tellement pris de court qu’elle porta tout de même le nom de son arrière grand-père.

Steven (Steve pour faire court) Rogers était née un 4 juillet, pendant une guerre et serait destinée à combattre dans les suivantes.

*.*.*.*  
Quelques mois après la formation des Avengers, Tony leur présenta la nouvelle tour Stark (ou plutôt « A » vu qu’il n’avait pas remis l’enseigne en place). Steve n’en était pas revenue. Il y avait un étage pour chacun d’eux. 

Clint avait approuvé son loft avec bonheur, de grandes coursives pleines d’étagères et de recoins à escalader, discrètement bien sûr. Deux chambres et un bureau. Personne n’était dupe quand Coulson se mit à faire des repérages « mandatés par le SHEILD ».

Bruce connaissait visiblement déjà les lieux vu la complicité qu’il partageait avec Tony. Steve ne doutait pas que Bruce vivait dans un des laboratoires quelques étages en dessous avant. 

Thor avait fait le déplacement exprès. Maintenant que le Bifrost était plus ou moins réparé. Il avait adoré la terrasse, la vue sur le ciel et le jacuzzi. Il y avait assez de place pour tous ses amis guerriers et leurs festins. 

Natasha avait apprécié la salle de tir et l’immense dressing. Elle le remercia d’un sourire et d’une bise sur la joue. Un geste qui en laissa plus d’un perplexe, Tony le premier.

Tony avait été généreux. Ils finirent par l’étage de Steve, le plus haut des cinq. La décoration était un subtile mélange entre début de siècle et modernissime. Une salle de gym au fond, un atelier donnant sur de grandes baies vitrées, quelques plantes ici et là, de vieilles photos de Brooklyn avant et après, d’Howard et elle, avec Peggy, Bucky et ses compagnons d’armes. Des photos qu’elle n’avait jamais vu. Elle toucha leurs visages du bout des doigts.

—Il avait gardé tout un tas de choses de l’époque. J’ai laissé les cartons dans un coin. Prenez ce que vous voulez.  
—C’est magnifique, Tony. Mais je…  
—Si vous pouvez. Je n’en veux pas. Autant que ça compte pour quelqu’un. Je vous laisse vous installer. 

Steve le retint d’une main. 

—Je pense que nous pouvons arrêter de nous vouvoyez. Après tout, vous venez de m’offrir un appartement.

Tony laissa échapper un rire et acquiesça. Elle le libéra et regarda sa nouvelle vie en face. 

*.*.*.*  
Tony et Pepper avaient rompu un mardi et l’air de la tour était lourd de non-dits et d’inquiétude de la part de tous. Seul Thor avait exprimé ses regrets de voir cette romance se terminer à haute voix.

Steve avait surveillé Tony toute la semaine, comptabilisant le temps qu’il passait sans dormir, manger, à boire, les épaules tendues et le regard un peu éteint. Elle avait vu comment Tony et Pepper se regardaient, c’était un amour immense, un souci de l’autre si grand. Elle n’aurait jamais imaginé que ça puisse changer. 

Mais il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Elle saisit Tony par le bras et l’obligea à quitter l’atelier pour rejoindre la salle de gym. Elle ferma la porté à clé et croisa les bras face à la colère de Tony.

—Qu’est-ce que ça signifie ? J’ai mieux à faire que de tenir le sac pendant que tu cognes !  
—Je ne vais rien cogner, Tony. Je ne vais pas rester là et te regarder te noyer dans l’alcool. Je ne vais pas te tendre une autre bouteille de whisky pour aller avec celle que tu as probablement déjà vidé. Il est temps de changer de méthode. Maintenant, mets des gants et cogne. Je tiendrais le sac.

Tony dissimula sa surprise avec difficulté mais obéit et pendant plus de deux heures, Steve le regarda déverser sa colère sur le punching-ball avec satisfaction. Elle le rejoignit au sol quand ses jambes ne le supportèrent plus et veilla à lui faire boire de l’eau.

Le silence était pesant mais plus aussi lourd et sombre qu’avant.

—C’était qu’une question de temps. Je finis toujours par faire fuir les gens.  
—Il y a des fois où il vaut mieux les laisser partir plutôt que de les voir vous haïr pour les avoir retenu.

Tony lui jeta un long regard en coin, comme s’il cherchait à la réponse à une énigme sur son visage.

—Elle mérite mieux de toutes façons. 

Steve ne dit rien et but une longue gorgée.

—Mais je n’arriverai jamais à ne pas l’aimer.

Steve lui prit la main.

—Il ne s’agit pas d’arrêter. Il s’agit de réapprendre sa place, dit-elle.

*.*.*.*  
Steve avait beau avoir su s’adapter, elle n’avait pas oublié. Les bruits des obus dans l’air, des cris de civils pris entre deux feux, l’odeur du sang et de la chair carbonisée. Elle n’avait pas oublié le visage terrifié de Bucky tombant du train, ni celui de Schmidt, consumé par le Tesseract jusqu’à l’os.

Il avait des jours où elle avait mal mais sans savoir précisément à quel endroit, où les flash back lui donnaient le tournis et l’aveuglait. Il y avait des jours où elle aurait voulu savoir abandonner. 

Mais à chaque fois, comme par magie mais probablement grâce à Jarvis, quelqu’un était toujours là pour essayer de la distraire. Mais jamais pour l’écouter parler si elle en avait envie. Elle était reconnaissante, là n’était pas le problème. C’était même un peu pathétique de l’être autant. 

Thor l’emmenait en excursion pédagogique sur la culture midgardienne et elle pouvait continuer de rattraper son retard en riant. Natasha lui tendait du popcorn et mettait un film, sans un mot. Etonnamment, Clint lui apprenait à tricoter (Steve avait presque maîtrisé le point jersey pour faire autre chose que des écharpes) et Bruce lui racontait ses voyages. Phil l’invitait à déjeuner et ils finissaient toujours par lire un livre au soleil dans le parc, (elle l’avait surpris avec un marque-pages à son effigie. Toujours différent)

Tony venait aussi. Il s’allongeait à coté d’elle sur le tapis, et regardait les fresques qu’elle avait peintes au plafond, qu’il connaissait probablement par cœur à force. Elle savait ce que Tony avait vécu, elle aimait penser qu’il comprenait ce qu’elle ressentait. 

Mais ce matin-là, Tony tourna la tête vers elle.

—Je t’écoute.

Elle ouvrit la bouche une, deux fois, sans un son, laissa son regard s’attarder sur le visage de Tony, retrouva un peu de courage. Et elle commença son histoire.

*.*.*.*  
Le premier baiser de Steve fut volé quelque part derrière un chevalet dans une salle de classe vide, à des décennies de cela. Elle ne se souvenait plus du nom de son prétendant. Elle avait dix ans. 

Elle avait aimé Bucky avec la force d’une frappe aérienne, comme une sœur, une amie et une femme, bien que cette partie d’elle n’ait jamais pris le pas sur les deux autres. Bucky avait été bien trop important pour ne pas être certaine.

Il y avait eu Peggy bien sûr, à un moment de sa vie où elle n’avait jamais eu le temps de remettre sa sexualité en question. Un amour brillant et nouveau qui lui avait fait chaud au cœur. 

Mais à veiller sur le sommeil de Tony, à attendre que son corps se remette doucement de l’onde de choc, elle se prenait à imaginer. A imaginer crier sur Tony, à l’embrasser délicatement d’abord puis de colère, le laisser glisser la main le long de sa hanche. 

Et ça aussi c’était nouveau, éblouissant et terrifiant à la fois. Elle reposa la main de Tony sur le lit et se leva. Elle se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur son front, courageuse.

Elle était sure. 

*.*.*.*  
—Est-ce que tu viendrais dîner avec moi ?

Steve leva les yeux de son carnet de croquis. Tony se tenait droit, faussement nonchalant, une main dans la poche. Elle se permit un léger sourire en terminant son esquisse.

—Dîner ? On ne fait pas déjà ça tous les soirs.  
—Hilarant, Steve. Bravo. Je suis mort de rire. Il suffisait de dire non tu sais ?  
—Je n’ai pas dit non, répondit-elle avec surprise. Je tiens juste à clarifier la situation.  
 Tony soupira et elle rit intérieurement en le voyant presque grincer des dents. 

—Je te tiendrais la porte ! Un rendez-vous galant.

Steve laissa un sourire amusé se peindre sur son visage.

—J’en serais ravie.  
—C’est vrai ? S’étonna Tony avec de grands yeux.  
—Mais je te préviens. Je suis plutôt vieux jeu. 

Elle se leva et posa son carnet sur la table.  
 —Comment ça ? Demanda Tony un peu confus.  
—Tu paies et tu me laisses à la porte en me ramenant. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.  
—Hé, je n’ai jamais…  
—Après tout, ma mère m’a toujours dit d’attendre d’avoir la bague au doigt pour le reste.

Tony s’étrangla et elle éclata de rire. Elle ne savait vraiment pas où ils allaient mais rien que le regard de Tony à cet instant, valait tout l’or du monde. 


End file.
